


No, He's Just A Stray

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Series: He's... [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Eyeshield 21, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Imagine them as..., It could be any of the other five males, Izuku: 30yr Antihero/Villain, Leo: 30yr Freelance Photographer, M/M, Nagisa: 30yr Lonely Mercenary, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Man, Poetry, Ren: 30yr Yakuza Boss, Sena: 30yr Rich Bachelor, Top Is The One Narrating, Tsuna: 18yr "stray", bottom tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: A What If Poem: The Master & His Stray(Tsuna)





	No, He's Just A Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I don't feel like chosing who's with Tsuna so I gave you 5 candidates I like. You know this kinda reminds me of Wild Adapter and the whole "Stray" thing. I should post the old poem I made for that manga on here. It's on FF.net if ya wanna read it.

_No, he's just a pretty stray._  
_No, they're not all that special.  
No, just someone I like to play with._

_"Wait!" The stray whines and whippers in my lap. "S-slowdown, p-please?" He pitifully begs as I continue to kneed and prob him to get a desired reaction. "Please!" A call of mercy, but I will not stop my exploration. It's far too fun to tease him._

_I never listen to his stuttered words._  
_I know the pleas aren't what they seem.  
I can tell he always enjoys what I give him._

_"Hmm, did you say something little lion?" The question hangs in the air, unanswered as I push my caves under the brunettes to force him to spread his legs as I widen my own. An eager hand caresses over the strays obvious tent. It must be really painful confined in those rather tight jeans of his. My palm gives it a harsh squeeze, the grip almost bordering on brutal. The pretty gasps leaving those full pink lips are simply delectable._

_Oh, isn't he just the picture of beauty?_  
_Oh, how I've longed for something like this!  
Oh, these little games we play drive me wild with want._

_I've undressed the stray, but refuse to give him what he wants; what he needs. Why rush, when I can tease and torture? He'll be begging me to please him. Just imagine: Honey orange eyes rimmed by thick crystal tears staining rose colored cheeks. Pleas that are disparate and filled with unbearable need. Undecipherable, garbled words that show me just how broken he truly is. There's a hunger for them, the distinct need, a vast want. Feelings that are almost uncontrollable, I know I'll have them soon so I must be very patient._

_Is it bad that I want him in every possible way?_  
_Is it bad that I want to see all of his lovely reactions?  
Is it bad that I want to ruin him in every way imaginable?_

_The deep bow of his back makes me grin once I finally get him into my bed. My clothes have long since been discarded. Sweat continuously drips down my brow. Like an animal I move wildly against the body under my hold. His skin is so warm and wet, his own body exuding its own moisture. The beads seeming to slowly cascade down his back like little glass pearls. There're so pretty that my tongue can't help lapping them up. It's taste should have been revolting, but somehow the flavor was sweet like honey. Even more excited I turn him over without stopping my hips and lather my tongue over his neck and chest then I get to his plump lips. It's even better than expected._

_The high breathy little pleasured moans._  
_The way he moves with me like flowing water.  
The desirable taste of that peach colored skin._

_We've reached our end, but we'll meet once more and our little game will start again. Me taking everything I want from him as he gives it so willingly. Clothing will be discarded, lips will find each other, hands will wander over damp fevered flesh. Yes, we will play this game, because it's so enthralling and pleasurable. It's simply too valuable a thing to give up._

_He's still here._  
_He's still with me.  
He's not leaving my side._

_Something is different. Very different and I don't know what it is. Why Is this so different now? What's happening to me? This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just a little game. He can't be here! How can he stand to be by my side?! The stray will leave just like the others. I know he will. Why isn't he leaving? Isn't he just a-_

_What?_

_Is he just a pretty stray? No._  
_Is he not all that special? No.  
Is he just someone I like to play with? No._

_Then is he something... **more**?_

_...Yes._

** Omake: **

_Years pass and I need more of him._  
_Years pass and I want him to stay longer.  
Years pass and I realize he's been living with me this whole time._

_The years continue to go by. The stray's things have mingled with my own becoming our things. I wake up next to to him every morning and watch as he sleeps soundly in my arms. When he awakens from his slumber, honest eyes glowing like liquid gold stare back a me. There's a precious smile that graces those luscious lips and I can't stop myself from kissing them like a starved man. He's not like other strays. I know that now. This stray is all mine._

_A spread of gentle warmth fills me every time this thought enters my mind._

_I'm filled with hope._  
_I'm filled with happiness.  
I'm filled with...Love for my stray, Sawada Tsunayoshi._


End file.
